Misunderstanding
by charmedfanlover
Summary: Chris was hated by everyone and was accused of killing Wyatt. Bianca came and he trusted her until she betrayed him. Then Wyatt turned out to be alive and had a plot with Cole. Piper and Leo's love still burns on. A story with love and trusts. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

**Misunderstanding.**

"Where am I?", thought Chris. Then he looked around him. He saw the Book Of Shadow and realized that he is in the attic. All he remembered was he died in the hands of his father. He thought he will not be able to see his mother or father again. He went back to the past to save Wyatt. "I guessed I am back in the future", then he stand up. Suddenly he saw Phoebe and Cole, walking up to the attic. He was hoping a warm welcome but to his surprised, Phoebe just scolded him off. "What are you doing here? You better leave before I call Piper. She hates you and wants you to get out of her life", said Phoebe. "But I am just back. What have I done? Let me see my mum!", shouted Chris.

All a sudden, Chris was slapped. 'What are you doing in my house? Get out! The moment you did it, you should have known the consequences", said Piper. Chris refused to leave. "Mum, you accepted the devil to stay with you but hate me. What have I done? Alright I will leave but tell me if Wyatt is safe? That's all I want to know. I don't care if the whole world hates me, as long as Wyatt is safe and you are alive. "Don't mention Wyatt! The moment you stabbed him is the moment you betrayed your family. Don't you act as though nothing has happened in this past few years. That news was shocking to Chris. He never expected that Wyatt would die. "This isn't possible. I had make sure Wyatt will grow up to be a nice man and not dead", said Chris.

"It is the past you had stabbed him. I saw it with my own eyes", said Piper. "You must believe me mum. I didn't kill Wyatt. Please, I am your son", said Chris. "Go away now. Don't force me to kill you, you murderer", said Piper. That sentence hurt Chris a lot. Imagine being called murderer by your most loved and respected person. "I am not going until I explain everything to you", said Chris. "Then I shall kill you to take revenge for Wyatt", said Piper as she took out a white lighter arrow.

Author notes: Next chapter, do you think Piper will stab Chris? This might be a bit short but it's my first fiction so give me some reviews.


	2. Chapter2

_**AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry about the confusion in Chapter 1. I send the update of chapter1 and 2 at the same time but it seems it take 24 hours to update it. So I wasn't that sure. I am really sorry. Please forgive me and continue to read. Hope you all will like the continuous of chapter2.**_

**Chapter 2**

"No!'', said Chris as the arrow direct right in front of him. "Please just go. I don't want to hurt you. You are my son too but I can't forgive you for what you have done to Wyatt", said Piper and threw the arrow away. She wanted to cry. Her eyes were wet but she holds on. Deep down inside her heart, she loved Chris. Just she would want to see him again. It is tough for her to meet her son also a murderer. That leaves Chris no choice but to leave. So he just orbed out leaving his mother alone.

"What mistakes have I done while I am in the past? I had ensured a safe life for Wyatt. No way he could have got killed moreover by me", thought Chris. He planned to look for his father. Once he reached up there, he was attacked by the elders. "You killed a few elders including your father. You are a monster and we don't welcome you either", said one of the elder. "It's impossible I will kill Leo, he is my father. I am supposed to live happily here but…", said Chris. Before he could go any further the elders tried to harm him so he just orbed out.

Everybody, his family, the elders or the good side hates him and is hunting him down. So they left him no choice but to go to the Underworld. May be there he could find out about the truth. In the Underworld it seems so dark except one place, right at the end of the cave. There was a glimpse of light. He slowly approached the place. "Oh my God, it's Cole.", said Chris by himself. He wondered what Cole is doing here since Cole married with Phoebe many years ago. Cole still remains as powerful as before.

"Bring him in!", yelled Cole at the demon. The demon then brought in a man. It was Leo. It was all a plot. All the elders thought Leo had been killed by Chris but no, Leo was just captured and tortured in the chamber of mirror. "You are so cruel; you promised me that you will let Chris have a better life if I stay here obediently. Wyatt, don't try to act as Cole. I know it is you in disguised.", said Leo. Cole begins to feel panic. "Bring him back to the torture chamber. I am Cole not your son, Wyatt. I killed him remember.", said Cole. "You made a deal with Cole so that you can be the source but I saw the agreement by accident. You are in Cole's look because you are afraid that the evil side won't trust you, right?", said Leo. "Nonsense! Whip him.", shouted Cole. Leo cried in agony. He was in great pain but his looked was still stern and brave.

Chris was really happy that his dad is still alive. He knew his dad couldn't take this kind of suffering anymore and something must be done quickly. He can't save him alone as there were guards all over. He needs the help of her mother and aunts but how? They wouldn't trust him especially Phoebe. He can't just tell them Cole and Wyatt is behind this. Wyatt will hunt him down and Cole will find a way to eliminate him. "You there? What are you doing here?", asked a low level demon. "I am a new member. I am here to join the great source.", said Chris. "Well then, let me bring you to the great leader.", said the demon.

Author Note: What will happen to Chris? Will he actually meet with Cole? Is Cole really Wyatt or is it Leo who get everything wrongly? Leo had been put in a chamber for years, he could be slightly crazy. Wait for the next chapter. Remember to give your reviews and comments.


	3. Chapter3

_Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciated it. You can also visit my homepage for another story of my own. Continue to give your comments. _

**CHAPTER 3.**

"Wait, I need to get something first.", said Chris while he delayed the demon. "I don't trusts you, are you an imposter? Guards, there is an intruder.", said the demon. Chris is in a difficult situation because his orbing power kind of shut off. He had to escape; there are almost ten demons around him.

"Follow me.", said a mysterious man. Then he shimmers out with Chris. They arrived at a wreak house. "Thanks for your help. By the way, who are you? Why are you helping me?", asked Chris. "Hey relaxes, one question at a time. My name is Brandon, call me Brad. I saved you because I need your help to do something. The Source killed my parents and I want to take revenge but it is impossible to do it myself. So, partner?", asked Brad. "I don't really know you yet. I am really thankful but no way will I do such a thing to repay you. I will, one day. Sorry.", said Chris. "You will come back for me, you will need my help. Come back here when you really need help.", said Brad.

Chris just orbed out. He planned to orb to the manor and tell his mother about Leo. He might not gain her trust yet but with her love towards Leo, she will at least sort out a way to save Leo. Lucky for him, his aunts are not at home. Suddenly, two demons came and attacked Chris. He was thrown towards the table and he cut his arm. He couldn't defend himself. He tried to telekinesis one of the demons but then the other formed an energy ball and is aiming at him. "No!", yelled Chris. All of a sudden, the demon just blew up. It was Piper; she came back in the nick of time and blew up the demon before it can hurt her son. "Oh God, you are hurt. Are you alright?", asked Piper. "Yes, I am. I am also happy that you still care about me. "Don't misunderstand. I just don't want to see another of my son die. This doesn't mean I forgive you. Nothing you do can repay what you did to our family.", said Piper.

Chris arm was aid by his mother. Chris was glad that his mother is still willing to save him. "Mum, I need you to do something. For me and dad.", said Chris. When Piper heard about Leo, it really broke her heart. "Don't you dare mentioned about him. He left me to be an elder again although he promised to care for me, for Wyatt.", said Piper. Chris wasn't mentioned and he was quite sad that no ones actually cared about him but as long as his family is happy, he is. "No mum, dad did not leave you on purposed.", said Chris. Before he can continue Piper said, "He didn't even come back when I called for his help. Wyatt was dying and he could have healed him if he came. He didn't even visit, I doubted he know about Wyatt's death." Chris wanted to explain the real situation but his aunt were back. "I will not let you hurt Piper or anybody especially my children.", said Phoebe. Phoebe had a son and a daughter. "Please leave.", said Paige gently. Paige had always cared for Chris but the incident made her felt disappointed. Again, Chris was chased out of the manor.

Another dark lighter appeared in front of him. He was attacked again. "What's wrong with you all? Why are you all bugging me? All I want is just peace and my family.", shouted Chris as he begin to let all his feelings out. Sadness and anger was shown to the dark lighter. He attacked the dark lighter but it seems to be resistant to his power. The dark lighter then shot Chris. Chris was wounded. So the dark lighter just shimmer away. "Ahh…, it hurts but I prefer to die than to be hunted or hated by my mother.", said Chris by himself. Then he decided to write a letter to his mother before he dies. After he completed that letter in pain and some blood stain, he orbed to Brad's house and asked him to hand it to his mother. Brad promised to do it and just left Chris alone to die. Brad said he had some work that had to be completed by that day itself.

**_Author Notes: Will Chris really die? And why does Brad seems happy, also hurried to leave? Continue to give your reviews and comment. Thanks for your reviews and I will continue to update this story soon. ENJOY! _**


	4. Chapter4

**_Author Notes: I am really thankful for your reviews and continue. About the length of the story, I actually want to make it suspend and I have only less then an hour a day to write a story, so it's kind of short. I will try to make it longer. Thanks for your comment, I will improve it._**

**_Story notes: Phoebe is married to Cole after breaking up with Jason and had a boy and a girl. The boy is Lancelot while the girl is Samantha Turner. Paige is still single while Piper is still mourning over her son's death. When Chris was in the past, he came back to the future for a few months and went back before he finally was believed to be dead in the past but end up here. _**

**Chapter 4.**

Chris was badly wounded but he wanted to see Bianca for the last time. He still loved her but he doesn't want her to see him die. So he decided to take a last peek on her. He orbed to her house. Bianca was at home at that time. Chris was disappointed when he saw Bianca pregnant and assumed she had forgotten about him. Most likely Bianca hates him too. He was too weak to stand any longer so he drops to his knees. He accidentally pushed some flower pots down and attracted Bianca attention. Bianca was shocked and checks it out.

"Chris, Oh God you are hurt! Come in and rest, let me help you.", said Bianca. Then Bianca helps him to go in. Bianca ordered him to lie down. "Why, how did you got hurt?", asked Bianca. The dark lighter arrow is still in his wound. "I better leave, I am hunted by demons. I just want to see for the last time before I go.", said Chris. "No, Chris. You can't, you are hurt and I will find a way to heal you. You can't leave me, I loved you.", said Bianca. "You are married, I mean you are pregnant. How long?", asked Chris. "Its four months old and I am not married. Remember you came back a few months ago? We were running away from Wyatt and then we slept together. The baby is yours, you are the father.", said Bianca. "I am a father…", said Chris and he groan because the poison begin to take effect. "Chris you must live on for me, for the baby. Please.", said Bianca as tears begin to flow from her eyes. Suddenly a small glow healed Chris. The baby healed him. "Bianca, I loved you too.", said Chris then they hugged. "I thought you had forgotten about me or hate me just like the others.", said Chris again.

Meanwhile, Brad was really happy and thought that Chris had died. He took out the letter that was supposed to be handed over to Piper and tore it into pieces. "Chris, you are finally dead. My family will be united again. You destroyed my perfect family. You made my mum sad and miserable. My dad left and never come back. I never get the love I deserved while you, you got everything. Life's not fair but now…. I made it better.", said Brad as he laugh. The letter is supposed to explain everything about the plot and his dad's location but it didn't reach to Piper. Chris patiently waited for his mother to contact her about the letter. After a week, Chris still did not get any respond from his mother. He mistaken his mother for being cruel or do not believed him. What he wrote was supposed to get her attention but it seems it doesn't matters to her anymore.

Chris was so disappointed. Now he is staying with Bianca and tried not to expose himself as demons is still hunting him. They all thought Chris was dead and there will not be any obstructions anymore. The plan to rule the world is about to be started. Before that, Chris has to be dead for sure. So every demon from all around the city is hunting for him. Great rewards await the demon who managed to get Chris body. Chris couldn't find a way out of this matter. He went out carefully and he wanted to see his mother. Then he remembered that his aunts wouldn't want to see him. So he went to P3 to see whether his mother is there. Piper was not there but Brad was there. Brad faced Chris and he felt really angry. He thought Chris is gone for real.

_**Author Notes: Who is Brad? What will Brad do to him? Story will be continued soon. Continue to give your reviews and hope you all like it. **_


	5. Chapter5

**CHAPTER 5.**

"Hi, Brad. Why are you here? It's closed and it's my mum's place. How did you managed to get in?", asked Chris. "I shimmer, remember?", replied Brad. "So can I have my letter back? I am still alive so I guess my mum doesn't need to know about the incident.", said Chris. "Your letter is….gone. I mean I lost it. Sorry.", said Brad. "How could you? It's important if really die. I had treated you as my friend and now…. I am leaving and you, get out of my mother's property!", said Chris. Then Brad shimmers out. Chris was devastated and planned to return to Bianca's house as soon as possible but first he need to settle some stuffs with his mother.

_In the Underworld._

"My lord, Chris is still alive and he seems to be healed by a white lighter. Must I lure him into the under world or take him myself?", asked Brad. "I will handle it myself personally.", said the leader. Then he sent 6 warlocks and 2 dark lighter after Chris. "Search for Chris and bring him to me. Don't hurt him just catch him. Do whatever you think is right, maybe kidnapped her future wife. Bianca is the key to his weakness or else his mother, Piper. He will surrender to us then.", said the leader.

"Who should we take? His mother or girlfriend?", asked one of the warlock. "His mother is one of the Charmed Ones. I think it is difficult to get her.", said the second warlock. "Then Bianca it is.", said the warlock.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Then the warlocks shimmer to Bianca's house. "There she is. Come with me now. I will treat you politely if you follow me or else……. Force it is!", said one of the warlock. "I won't! Let go of me1", shouted Bianca as she struggled. She tried to escape from the warlock's tight grip but it was useless. So the warlock just shimmers out with her. Then the others just follow behind. So they reached the Underworld. There Bianca was tied up and there is no way she can escape now with all the guards. Luck was at her side; the guards didn't tie tight enough so she loosens herself. One of the guards saw her thus tried to catch her again. Suddenly a blue beam shoot out from her palm making the guard dropped and seems to be electrocuted. She didn't know that this baby is so powerful. He actually showed many miracles. Then she was orbed out too.

"Chris, I am captured by a group of warlock.", said Bianca. "Are you alright? Is the baby fine? What do they want from you?", asked Chris. "I don't know. All I know is the baby saved me.", cried Bianca as she hugged Chris and they lightly kissed. Since the warlocks couldn't get Bianca so Piper is the next target. They will do anything to get their hands on Chris.

Piper was at P3 and she was thinking of selling her club. This club has too much memory, sad ones. When she was young, Prue, she and Phoebe formed this club. Then Prue died but the club goes on because of Paige. Memories of Leo and her are always there. Leo left her but she stays on for Wyatt but seeing Wyatt being killed by Chris totally crushed her heart. "Witch, I just want you to follow me to the Underworld and I don't want to hurt you. The Lord want you alive.", said the warlock. "In your dreams!", yelled Piper then she blow the first warlock. The other warlocks then use their power and fight against her. She continued to fight but there were too many and she couldn't hold on any longer so she was hid by one of the warlock and pass off.

"My Lord, the witch you wanted.", said the warlocks leader. "I thought I told you not to hurt her!", yelled Cole towards him and then he burned him to death. "Bring the witch to the cell. The one with the Elder let them meet each other. They missed each other too much.", said Cole. The guard threw Piper into the cell and she was badly bruised. "Piper, are you o.k.? Wake up, please.", said Leo then he shook her to wake her up. "Where am I? Leo, you are alive!", cried Piper and then she hugged her and kissed him. They then kissed passionately and really showed they feeling towards each other. "I am alive and that Lord or the imposter as Cole is our son, Wyatt!", said Leo.

_**Author Notes: Leo had told Piper about Wyatt, how would Piper respond? And keep track of the story to find out who is Brad. Please give your reviews….It gives me spirit to write better. Do you think I should end this story quick or slow? Give your comments. Thank you. **_


	6. Chapter6

**Chapter 6**

"No way, our son is dead Leo. I saw it with my own eyes. You must be seeing the wrong person. Moreover Cole can't be evil. He is Phoebe's husband and a father. All these years he had proved himself. It's impossible that he turned back to the evil side, he is good now.", said Piper. "Leopard never losses its spot. Cole was once a source and he is the one, who convinced our son to join the evil side. He destroyed ours to build his! Piper, wake up. Face the reality, he is evil.", said Leo. "Then Chris must be telling the truth all these time. How can I be so foolish to trust Cole and not my own blood? He was so upset, I hurt him so much. I am a lousy mother.", said Piper as Leo try to comfort her. "Piper, he will forgive you. He loved you more than me, I was a lousy father, I had not cared much about him. I am too busy caring for everybody that I neglected him.", said Leo. They both then sat inside talking about what happened to each other all these years.

"Bianca, I need to find my mum. If they tried to catch you, they must have caught mum. You were lucky to have the baby to protect you, mum isn't.", said Chris. "Be careful, the Source is really powerful.", said Bianca. "How did you know that?", asked Chris. "Err….based on how he changed this world, he must be one great demon.", said Bianca as she kissed Chris. Chris then orbed to the manor. Brad was there and it was weird that the Charmed Ones knew him. It is impossible because Brad didn't mention about anything about the Charmed Ones. Chris just peep from the stairs and Brad was really close to Phoebe and Paige. Piper wasn't there, it begins to worry him. "I will bring the BOS up.", said Brad. As Chris knows, only the Halliwell's were allowed to see the book. Unless Brad is a white lighter but he did lose the letter on purposed and betrayed his trusts.

So Chris just caught him by surprised. "Brad what are you doing here? How did you know my family members?", asked Chris as he prepare to fight back in case Brad do something. "Do you really want to know? Then asked them, they will rather have me as a family then you. They won't even want to have you as a nephew. You black sheep!", said Brad. What! You terrible guy, you are the one who make me lost fate on you.", said Chris. "You were the one who disgraced the whole family.", said Brad. "Who are you to decide? You are not even part of the Halliwell. You have no right to comment about me or my family.", said Chris. "Do you really want to know who am I? Then meet me at P3. There everything will be clarified.", said Brad. After that, Chris left and orbed to the Underworld.

"He went to the cell where Leo was locked in. He escaped the guards and he brought some potion to rescue his dad. He saw Piper there as well. She was really weak because of her stubbornness. She wouldn't want to summon Chris here and as a result she was whipped. Leo couldn't heal as he had not used the powers for a very long time. "Mum, you are hurt. I must get you out of here. Follow me.", said Chris as he threw the potion at the cell. It broke opened and Piper and Leo just followed Chris. "Chris, finally you are here. I had waited long enough to see you.", said Wyatt / Cole as he telekinesis Chris to the wall and hurt him badly. Piper was shocked to see Cole. He really looked like Cole. "Wyatt, stopped it.", said Piper as she went to Chris side and see how he is. Wyatt / Cole was shocked to know that Piper know about this. He changed his appearance back into Wyatt. "So you knew? Dad you are pure evil. You now forced me to kill or lock you all up in a cell so that you all will not expose me. While you Chris, you will have to die. Then I will be the most powerful.", said Wyatt. Wyatt held him up. Chris fight back but he didn't manage to hurt Wyatt much. Wyatt was far too powerful with his dark powers. Wyatt then formed an energy ball. He aimed right at Chris half dead body and threw it. Piper blocked it by taking that shot. She was hurt. "Chris orb out now!", said Piper. "No, mum I won't leave you in this conditioned.", said Chris. "If you loved me, go because I rather die than to see my son die. I am really sorry that I misunderstood you. Go now!", said Piper. Chris had to orb out as his mother kept forcing him to leave. "Wyatt, I will be back if anything happen to mum.", said Chris before he leave. "Piper, hold on. I will bring you out of here.", said Leo. He tried to orb but he couldn't, Wyatt's spell was too strong.

Chris didn't just leave; he went to the manor to ask for help. "Auntie Phoebe, mum is hurt. She need your help, please follow me.", begged Chris. He was desperate to save his mother. His mother is everything to him. He will not bear to see his mother die once again. "How would I know if this isn't another trap of yours to destroy the good side.", said Phoebe. "Don't do these to me, she is dying and you are disputing this case with me.", said Chris. "Sorry, I can't trust you. Now get out. I saw you trying to harm my son while he was a baby.", said Phoebe. "It wasn't me, it was Wyatt.", said Chris. "You killed him, what's the matter with you? You dare to do it but denied it. You are worse than an animal.", said Phoebe. "I am not! Mum needs your help. I am not lying…she's really hurt and dad couldn't heal her.", said Chris as his emotions begin to take over him. He was really sad and angry. Since Phoebe wouldn't help him so he went to solve it himself. He went back to Bianca's house and tries to figure a way.

Meanwhile, Piper was in pain and her wound was still bleeding. Leo felt helpless. He couldn't do anything. Wyatt was still shocked from what happened. He hurt his own mother. Although he was the Source but he still has feelings for his mother. He tried to hold his feelings and ordered the guards to put them back in the cell. He decided not to heal his mother even though he could. He just let her die in the hands of his father, Leo.

Chris finally decided to look for Brad. May be Brad could heal her since he could be the Charmed Ones white lighter. "Brad, now I am here. Tell me the truth, are you a white lighter?", asked Chris.

_**Author's Notes: Brad's identity will be reveled next chapter. Will Piper really die? What will Brad do to Chris? Will he help Chris? I hope you like this chapter and I am sorry I didn't update it, I was in school 12 hours a day and the rest of the time is homework. Please review and I will continue to write soon. This chapter is longer than usual. ENJOY!**_


	7. Chapter7

_**Author Notes: Do you all like my story or not? There were no reviews at all but it is o.k., I will continue to write great story. May be I will make a sequel for this story. Hope you enjoy this continues. Give reviews….thank you.**_

**CHAPTER** **7.**

"Well, well, you have finally decided to come. I thought you never come. I have waited since morning.", said Brad. "Stop all the crap and tell me, are you a white lighter?", asked Chris. "No, I am not a white lighter but I am a Halliwell.", said Brad. "You are a Halliwell but this is impossible unless you are born at the same or near my year of birth. Auntie Phoebe's son is still a child while Wyatt can't be you unless….", said Chris. "As you thought, I am from the future. My real name is Lancelot Chris Turner, Cole and Phoebe's son. I am here for revenge.", said Brad. "Revenge? Who? What happened in the future? Is our family ruined or something like that?", questioned Chris. "Your family was perfect, happy. Mine was ruined badly. There was trauma and blood everywhere. It is all because of you, you were the cause of my family's damaged! It's a disgraced my mother name my middle name after you!", yelled Brad. Chris was really shocked and curious about what he did so badly until he ruined Brad or Lancelot's family. "I don't care what happened in the future now, all I want to know is…can you heal or know anyone who can?", asked Chris. "Begged me for forgiveness and may be I will consider of helping you. Why do you need my help anyway? I thought you always do things by yourself and doesn't need a sidekick.", said Brad / Lancelot in the meanest way. "I need somebody who heals to cure my mother. She is your aunt too, what's the matter with you! Do you really have a way? If yes, I will beg you. I love my mum and a small sacrifice is nothing compare to what she did to save me. Please help my mother; if I did anything…..I am really sorry. Please, I begged you!", cried Chris. Brad was a bit touched but he still remains cold. "Knell down, then I will consider.", said Brad. "It that's what you want, if yes o.k. I will do it.", said Chris then he knells down and he was badly disgraced by Brad. He was trampled and slapped. Brad totally made Chris felt embarrassed. "You are a total failure, a disgrace to the most powerful witch's family. I am sorry to tell you, I can't heal or even help you. You really believed me…I didn't think you would actually throw away your pride to save your mother. That is one thing I really admired about you, your bravery and scarification.", said Brad as he chuckled. "You, bastard!", said Chris then he tackled Brad. Brad was hit right at his jaw. His nose bleeds. He laugh and said, "Chris, you blow is still that great. I will always remember this second where you actually kneel down at me. No matter what you do, I am still hunger for revenge forever until you are six feet under!". Then he took out a sword and wanted to stab him. Suddenly a portal was opened at the wall, and then an old woman came out. "Mum", said Brad. "Stop it Lance! He is your cousin and he has nothing to do with your father's death. Let him go.", said Phoebe. "He is the cause of dad's suicide. If he hadn't found out the plot and make you separate with dad, we will still be one happy family and not broken. He is the cause!", said Brad / Lancelot with an angry and a hot-blooded face. "Lance, please follow me back. He is Piper's son and you can't hurt him or else there will not be a future for you. "What do you mean? He doesn't affect anything… I will have dad back if he is dead.", said Lancelot. "He saved Jason once or else he could be dead.", said Phoebe. "Uncle Jason is not even a factor in my life. His life and death or even his hero has nothing to do with me. I don't care about him. All I care is my real father, Cole not his replacement.", said Lancelot. "He is your father now. I am married to him after Cole's death. He treated you like his child, you and Samantha. He is your real father. Samantha is Cole's daughter. Your birth was an accident.", said Phoebe. "It is impossible! My dad is Cole. He treated me so well and he loves me. Where is him when I was sad? He just appeared after dad's death. I will not even look into his eyes. My dad is COLE!", shouted Lancelot. "I slept with him before I was married to Cole. I was drunk and….I was at the bed with Jason the next day. Cole proposed to me and I didn't know that I was pregnant with you. I didn't tell Cole and he thought you were his son. Jason didn't know about your existence and he was devastated after I married. Then Cole died and he came and comforted me. I haven't told him about you. He treated you sincerely.", said Phoebe. "I won't believe this. I ignored him all the time. That time he left all his work to see my football match and I lost. He tried to comfort me but I yelled at him and asked him to go to hell. He tried so hard to be a father to me and I….", Said Lancelot as he sobbed. "Forget about it, I can't forget what Chris did. If he hadn't appeared, nothing will happen. We will still be happy together. I will have to eliminate this bastard!", said Lancelot then he held out the sword. He is going to kill Chris and Phoebe no longer can save Chris.

**_Author's notes: Will Chris die? Is Piper scarification worth it? Keep reviewing…Hope you enjoy this story._**


	8. Chapter8

_**Author's notes: Thank you Jenny for your review, I really appreciated it. More reviews please or may be some brain storm. Continue reading.**_

**CHAPTER 8.**

"You…I hated you but why? Why can't I kill you? It was my dream, my motif to live…..kill you.", said Lancelot and he dropped his sword. "Lancelot, it's not your fault. It's not mine too…It's just…not meant to be. Go back to the future, live with your real dad…Jason.", said Chris. "No, no!", he took the sword but was deflected by Chris telekinesis power. "I hate you…", yelled Lancelot and he hit Chris and keep repeating it. "Stop it, lets go.", said Phoebe. "I won't….I need to think. I am sorry mum. It's not your fault…but I am a rejected kid. If dad or Cole knew about my true identity, he wouldn't have loved me. He will care more for Samantha.", said Lancelot and he just shimmer away. "Auntie Phoebe, how can I save my mum? She is dying and you are from the future…I am sure you know a way. Please…tell me.", said Chris. Phoebe's eyes begin to water. She died….we were too late. She died at the Underworld.", said Phoebe. "No! I will not let this happen. I save her from dying once and I will again. She is my mother and she took the shot for me. If it wasn't for my returned, se would be still alive. I should have just died in the past.", said Chris. "It's not your fault. I need to go. May be if you can ask for any Elders help, Piper might be alive.", added Phoebe. She opened the portal and went pass it. "Mum, I promised to save you and I will. Don't you worry and hold on. Wait for me, don't leave me again.", said Chris in his heart.

In the Underworld, Wyatt was very restless. He can't sit still. He is still worried about his mother. He can heal if he wants but…..he resists doing it. His dark side kept taking over him. It is the source that Cole transfer to him in order to live peacefully with Phoebe. The Source gave him unlimited power but his good side still exists. He tried to control the Source from affecting him and finally he managed to be a white lighter but it is only for a while. It won't last wrong. "Get Piper Halliwell out of the prison. Bring Leo Wyatt as well. Leo and the weak Piper was brought out. "Mum, I am really sorry. Let me heal you, please…It is the Source but now I managed to hold him down for a while. Let me heal you before it is too late. I still love you and I can't bear to see you dead moreover because of me.", said Wyatt. Piper was laid at the ground and Wyatt tried to heal her. There was a small glow but it faded. Piper can't be healed. "Wyatt, It is really nice of you to change because of me. Don't blame yourself. This is all destined. I am destined to die but I am considered lucky because I still have two beautiful sons and a loving husband. Wyatt, you are my little angle the day you were born and you will always be and I hope you will remain one forever. Be strong and be good.", said Piper to Wyatt. "Leo, I will always love you no matter what. We had been through so many obstacles and we are still one. Help others to make a better future but don't neglect your sons because they need your support and care. I am counting on you to live on for our sons. I love you. Wyatt shimmers up and got Chris. He shimmer him to Piper's side. "Wyatt, go away. You don't deserved to look at mum.", said Chris. "Chris it's not his fault. He tried to heal me but it can't work. He had let his power go, the Source is now gone from his body and into another person who has a heart of a stone.", said Piper. "I am sorry Wyatt. I was sad because you were evil and not good as I wanted. "Chris, don't ever blame your brother or father. Please stay united. I will have to go one day just sooner. Don't cry for me as you have to be brave and face the reality. You are always the wiser child and strong because you live on even though your life is full of challenges. I will look upon all of you. Be happy and smile always. I will always love you.", said Piper and she took her last breath and kissed Leo before she die. "No mum, you can't die. I still need you and I still have a lot of things to tell you.", said Chris as he sobbed. Leo lent his shoulder to both of his sons. "I am sorry mum, really…please wake up. Don't joke. Please………", cried Wyatt. He really regretted his action. He couldn't heal and he doesn't know why. May be was evil too long that he forgotten how to use it or may be somebody sabotaged him causing his mother's death. He swore to find the murderer. It can't be his power failure so it must be a person's action. Meanwhile at the normal world… "Great, one down. Now to kill the next motif. I will get my revenge very soon. The Wyatt's must all die!", said ?.

**_Author's notes: For all celebrating Chinese New Year, Happy Chinese New Year. Who killed Piper? Why do he / she want to do so? Continue reading and give your reviews…thank you. Short and simple….hope you like it. I will make it longer if I have lots of free time._**


	9. Chapther9

**CHAPTER 9.**

In the Underworld

"Mum could be alive as her body didn't remain like aunty Prue but slowly disappeared in the thin air.", said Chris. He has always hope that his mother is alive and believed that in magic, there will always be a solution and full of mysteries. "Mum is dead. I killed her! I tried to heal but...i swear i will find him out.", cried Wyatt. "Wyatt, i will help you. Lets go, we can help many with your power.", said Chris. "I am sorry. I need to settle this by myself. The Source could be gone but it will be back. By then i will not be able to control myself. Go on with your normal life while i will find the killer.", said Wyatt. Leo went back to the Elders. They were glad to see him.

At the Elders.

"Leo, you are alive. I thought you were dead. Where were you all these years", asked Terrain. Terrain was Gideon's closes friend. They had been like brothers and share all problems. Then Gideon was killed by Leo. So Terrain forgotten about Gideon as told by the Elders. "Welcome back, my son. We will need your full dedication in work. Are you remaining as an Elder or going back to be with the Charmed One, I meant Piper", said Ramous. The moment Ramous mentioned about Piper, he felt so sad. He feel like shouting out his feeling and cry but he is an Elder. An Elder was supposed to be cold. So he just said coldly"Piper past away. She was killed by an unknown person...", said Leo and he begin to sob. His eyes were watery but he just hold on. "Leo, an Elder doesn't cry. You should have known that years ago.", said Daniel. He is another Elder who is highly respected and discipline is his motto. "I know but I just lost my wife, my life partner. You will never understand. Why? Because you all are selfish and self-centered. I should have trusted her and not you. I should have been with her and not be with the whole world but not my family.", said Leo. "What do you decide? You will have to choose soon or better now", said Terrain. 'Fine, I choose my family! Piper will be alive; I will search for her even if I only found her body because she vanished in thin air. I hated being an Elder…….it broke my family!", cried Leo and he causes damage around the Elderly World. After saying that he just orbed out.

"Leo! You're alive. I thought…….", said Phoebe. "Dead? I am alive but Piper…..she is dead I supposed.", said Leo. "What do you mean? She is alive. I just spoke to her this morning. If it's real, that means what Chris told me just now was real. Oh my God….Piper", said Phoebe then she broke down in tears. "Her body didn't remain but disappeared in thin air. I was hoping there will be hope for her to be alive. I will not accept this because her body's not here with me.", said Leo. Just then, Cole happened to came in. "You…..", said Leo than he attacked Cole and hit his jaw. "Leo, what are you doing? He is my husband. I thought I clarified it already. Stop it.", said Phoebe. "Want to know what he did? Ask him yourself. He cause my son to kill his own mother. He is the main cause.", said Leo. "Cole, is it true?", asked Phoebe. "Phoebe, I didn't want to explain anything. It's all the past. We are now happy and I……..", said Cole. Before he could finish, Phoebe asked him again, "All I want to know is yes or no! Answer me now!", said Phoebe. Her disappointed face made Cole feel bad and he admits it. "Yes I did it. I did it for our future. I need to get the Source out of me to live normally and Wyatt requested to be the Source. How can I reject, the happiness of life?", said Cole. "Say no more. You betrayed my trust and lied to me. Cole how many times, I have to cry because of you. I don't want any of this anymore. Leave now before I do anything that I will regret for life.", said Phoebe. "Phoebe, please…..I love you. I did it for you, for our family. I can't leave. How about Lance and Sam? They can't live without a father.", said Cole. "I will be their mother and father. I rather them having no father than a monster like you as their guardian!", said Phoebe. "Don't do this…..please, let me explain.", said Cole. "You have spoken enough. Go now….please. Don't break my heart even more.", said Phoebe.

_**Author Notes: Sorry for updating slow. How do you like this story? Give me reviews. Thank you. Do you think Cole will really leave or Phoebe will forgive him? Who is the killer? Continue this story to unfold all the mysteries. Hope you enjoy!**_


	10. Chapter10

**CHAPTER 10.**

"No, I don't want to leave. I love you. You can't do this to me after all I did for you. I kill to have this life and I am not ready to give it up yet. No!", cried Cole. He is really upset and regretted but it's too late, Phoebe will not accept a killer in her life. "Then I will.", said Phoebe as she heads for the door. "No, that's not what I want neither. I want us to be together.", said Cole. "Don't you understand that I don't want? I suffer with you.", said Phoebe. "I never know that I made you suffer, I thought I made you happy...I am sorry.", said Cole as he slowly shimmer out. "Cole...I...am just disappointed.", said Phoebe but Cole had left without hearing these words. It could have made a difference but it is too late. Everything is over for Phoebe and Cole. Their family was broke. Leo just stared at the side. He did not realized that his punched cause their love to crumble but he did not regretted it, Piper's life is gone because of him. He will always hate him. Even though, his heart is full of hatred and revenge, his love towards Piper will always soften him down. He is an Elder. "Phoebe, I am sorry. I...", said Leo but Phoebe interrupted, "We have to have a small funeral for Piper. We need to declare her death.". "No! She is still alive, I felt it. I won't certify her death. No, give me some time. I will prove to you that she's still alive.", said Leo in a hashed way. He couldn't accept her death. He love her too much. "Leo, face the reality. We will all lose our lover one day...to death or even lost of trust. You must stay strong for your kids. Please...When Piper thought you were dead. She tried to commit suicide but was lucky to be alive, Wyatt healed her. Then she lived on.", said Phoebe. "What's the difference? She never had what she wants, a perfect family. I am the cause of the broken family. If I had not leave her...it, said Leo". "It might be different. She might be happy but then there will not be Cole, my family will not exist.", said Phoebe. So it's my fault that Piper's life is gone. All my fault.", said Phoebe. "It's not yours, it's mine. I broke her heart into pieces. "Never mine, don't blame you. It's all the past. Most importantly is to try to look for Piper even if all we found is her soul. Then I will be satisfied.", said Leo.

Meanwhile Wyatt is killing demons everywhere. The Source is trying to take over his body and mind. He wouldn't let it. He is afraid he will kill his father next and even Chris or may be his aunts. "Aghhhhh….let me go! Why wouldn't you let me free? All I want is my family back to normal. I don't want any powers or unlimited strength. All I want is my mother back beside me. I killed my mother because of Uncle Cole.", cried Wyatt. When he was young he had always wanted to be the strongest, the most attention. He wanted all the love and care. After Chris was born, his parents' attention has divided into two parts. He no longer owns it all. He tried to earn their attention but Chris always manages to catch up with his achievements. Cole is the one who gave him love and care. Until one day, when he was 16 years old. He creeps into the basement during the night when he heard a strange sound. He saw Cole yelling like an insane man. He was so shocked and tried to call for his mother and Cole noticed him and caught him.

"_Wyatt! You shouldn't be here. Since you have seen my dark side then you have to pay, follow me!", said Cole. "Stop it, Uncle Cole. You are hurting me. Let me go, don't force me to attack back.", said Wyatt as his force field appeared. To his surprised, Cole just walked through it without any wound or pain. "You are not my Uncle Cole, he loves me. He is a not this powerful. It's impossible for him to go past my force field.", said Wyatt. "You are smart kid. I am not your uncle but I am part of your uncle. The evil side that will now kill you for what you had seen. Cole just shimmered to the Underworld with Wyatt. Wyatt tried to blow up Cole but it didn't work. He tried to escape too but Cole had put him in a cage which is strong enough to take all of Wyatt's powers. "Wyatt, its time for you to meet the angle of death.", said the Source as he take Wyatt out of the cage. Wyatt took the chance to orb out but Cole just waved his hands and the swirl of orb smashed onto the wall. "Kid, I wouldn't advice you to do that again.", said Cole and whipped him. "Augh…why are you doing this to me?", asked Wyatt. "You want to know why? That's because of your curiosity. You should have just stayed in your room. You know my secret and this is a major problem. Phoebe will hate me for this. I will lose her and I am not going to risk that.", said Cole as he took out an athame which absorbs powers. "After killing you, I will have three benefits. First is a dead person will not reveal my secret. Second your death will weaken your mother that means I paralyze the power of three. Lastly, I get to keep your power. You have lots of powers, enough for me to rule the world forever. The good and bad.", added Cole as he lift the athame up. He was about to stab Wyatt when he holds it back. "Wyatt, go now! Quick, I can only hold him for a while.", said Cole. "I will not. You managed to hold him back because of me and I will not let him take over you. I will help you.", said Wyatt. "There is no way you can. I had tried many times unless…ahhh..", cried Cole. "Unless what? I will do anything to save you.", said Wyatt. "Unless another person is wiling to take over the Source and that person must be powerful enough to holds his powers or else he will die.", said Cole. "I will do it. I will become that person.", said Wyatt. "No, I can't Piper will be devastated. I can't betray her. She's Phoebe's sister and you are my nephew. ", said Cole. "I will do it.", said Wyatt. Wyatt stabbed Cole and the Source's soul went to Wyatt. "Uncle Cole, get dad to heal you and take good care of Auntie Phoebe, mum too. Help me too take care of them and promised never to tell them the truth about me. Let them think that I am dead.", said Wyatt. "Wyatt, I am sorry.", said Cole. "Never mine, my sacrificed is worth it….ahhh..Cole, now I will kill you…leave Uncle Cole, now!", said Wyatt. The Source is taking over his body and he tried real hard to keep the Source in him. Cole kept his promised; he didn't tell the truth about Wyatt. He confessed as his act and not Wyatt's willingness even he had to leave Phoebe because of that. _

"Piper, can you hear me? I am calling for you.", said Phoebe. She and Paige tried to summon her spirit. "Why are you summoning Piper? She not with us. Her spirit is not here with us. Is she alright? What has happened? You can't summon for someone who is still alive unless…but its impossible. Her soul is not here, she can't be dead.", said Grams. "But she was killed by Wyatt. Leo saw it and hugged her till she died. Leo couldn't heal her. Now Leo is crazy, he insisted that Piper is alive and is now orbing everywhere to find her. Killing every demon he met. Piper's body dissolved in thin air and that made Leo believed that she still exists.", said Paige. "Men, they never do good. I told Piper about how bad is having son but she wouldn't believe. Now see what her precious son had done. Poor Piper, you all must find her. She is still alive, I can feel her.", said Grams. "Grams, not all man are bad. Leo is very loyal. He never gives up on Piper. And his son Chris is a nice and polite gentleman.", said Paige. "Men are evil. Cole is one of them. He lied to me, he caused Piper's death. I hates him, forever!", said Phoebe and she walked away. "Why is she so touchy?", asked Grams. "Grams you just provoked her anger.", said Paige.

Phoebe couldn't accept what Cole did. She swears to kill Cole if she ever sees him. "Mummy, where is daddy? Is he coming for my concert?", asked Lancelot. "Sorry, hunny. Daddy couldn't come. He is busy…busy and he will never be back.", said Phoebe. "Daddy, will be back right? He is only gone for a while right, mummy?", said Lancelot. "Lance, listen. You are still young and wouldn't understand. Mummy and daddy can never be together again because of certain reasons. Mummy will still be with you and take over daddy's job. Okay?", said Phoebe. "Daddy, would be back right? Forever right? You will never be the same as daddy. You can never replace him, I hate you!", shouted Lancelot. "Lance, mummy….", said Phoebe as she broke down and cried.

_**Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating it for a long time. Continue reviewing and enjoy.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11.**

Phoebe's world has ended right at that moment.

She had lost her sister, husband and now her son.

"What have I done wrong? Piper, you don't deserve to die. I was selfish. I should have not started a relationship with a demon. You are now dead, killed by your own blood. And all I could do is accused Chris and blame Cole now. It's not their fault. It's not Lancelot's fault. It's my entire fault!" Phoebe said to herself.

She was angry with what happened and regretted for not being able to do anything.

She fought with Cole in front of his son.

Her secret is still in her.

A secret that can't be told to anyone including her sisters.

Jason is Lancelot's father!

Phoebe got to her senses.

She needs to get Lancelot back and soon.

He could be in danger.

Little she knows Lancelot is already in danger.

The biggest thread is lurking around the Charmed Ones.

Without a white lighter and a Charmed One down, Phoebe and Paige also their families are in great danger.

At a street.

Lancelot was crying.

He wants his father.

He hates leaving his mother but he would prefer a father that a mother.

"Little boy, what's wrong? Are you alright?" asked a lady.

"Who are you? Leave me alone," Lancelot was terrified.

He started to walk away.

The lady stops him. "What's the hurry? Follow me," the lady dragged Lancelot into the car and drove away.

Lancelot tried to ask for help but the lady knocked his head against the car window.

Lancelot fainted. His head was bleeding rapidly.

At the manor,

Suddenly, Phoebe felt pain.

She felt like she was hurt badly.

She realized something was wrong.

Instantly she ran to Samantha's room.

Samantha was sleeping safely.

She knew something was wrong with Lancelot.

She needs to find Lancelot but how?

She tried calling for Leo and Paige but no response.

She is really worried about Lancelot.

Cole. He is the only person who can help her now. She called for Cole reluctantly.

Cole didn't come and Phoebe is in dire-straits.

She rushed out leaving Samantha alone.

She had forgotten about her.

All she had in mind was Lancelot, nothing else.

She called Lancelot's friends but there were not many. Lancelot has very little friends because he was weird and loner. None of his friends have seen Lancelot.

She drove to P3 and around a few streets the whole night. It was 8pm. Lancelot is no where to be found.

Phoebe decided to go home.

What shocks her was a body.

It was hung at the attic.

It was Lancelot.

Phoebe can't accept it.

"It can't be Lancelot! It can't be my son! Lance, why must you leave mum?" Phoebe yelled in agony.

Lancelot was hung naked.

Lancelot's body was full of cuts and bruises.

It was as though he had been tortured badly before getting killed.

He was whipped and his flesh was sliced.

Lancelot's pain and shouts was ignored by all his family members, his father.

Nobody save him.

He was let to suffer till he died.

Nobody came….

**_Author's notes: Please give me your reviews. Thank You. _**


End file.
